Share, Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Share, Bear", Season 1, episode 6, 6th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Play a Story Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: I was just doing a little gardening. Look at all those pretty flowers I picked. (sniffs) Hey. Do you want to take a sniff? Here. (aims a group of flowers at the lens) There. Nice, huh? Yep. It's been so nice, and... hmm? (sniffs) Bear: Yes, yes, yes. Can I help? Ojo: I was playing with a rock, and it's my Snow Bear, it's mine, mine, mine! And...I don't want to play with you. Sharing, Always Something to Share and What Do You Think? (The word "Sharing" appears on the screen below, with 7 orange letters.) Bear: Sharing! That's what you do with a friend! Or well, with anybody. [An animated sailboat appears, passing Bear.] Or, a ball. [A ball appears jumping up and down passing him.] Or, you could even share a favorite book. [An animated book appears with a cover of a teddy bear holding a fishing pole.] Or, other stuff like... [gasps, whispers] honey sandwiches! [An animated pot of honey appears. A spoon comes to dip every drop of honey.] Nothing can take a big spoon of honey and spreading it all over! [The spoon spreads honey on the screen all over it.] [The large spread of honey began to melt and Bear licks it.] Sorry, I couldn't get carried away! Bears love honey. But the thing about Sharing is, not only to do is with a friend, it's a way to make friends. (The song "Always Something to Share" begins.) When you come and visit me Help yourself to what you see You can use it all for free 'Cause that's what friends do And if you want to share my stuff Share my pillow, share the fluff Share my blanket, there's enough For all my other friends too 'Cause there's always something we can share With such good friends, it's only fair And there's enough, enough to spare Something we can share Do you want to share a laugh? Share a ride on a giraffe Here's an apple, you take half That's how it tastes best And when you're feeling kind of blue You can share your feelings too Might be better if you do Just get it off of your chest 'Cause there's always something we can share You can share the clothes I wear Be a peach and share a pear Something we can share 'Cause there's always something we can share Share a good time with a Bear Look around us everywhere Something we can share Something we can share Something we can share Tutter's PB&J Sandwich / Pip and Pop Share It Bear: Hmmm. Well...it all looks quiet once again in the Big Blue House. I think I'll finish rearranging these flowers! (sniffs, but realizes there isn't any water left) Huh? Wait a minute. I forgot the water. And flowers do need water. Let's go to the kitchen. Tutter: Ah, what a great sandwich. A masterpiece! A masterpiece! {Pip and Pop rise up from the sink.} Shadow's Story Bear: Sharing can be fun! Who knew? {realizes} Hey...I just had a thought. Hey I just had a thought another thing to share that we haven't mention yet is a story. (exits the kitchen) Are you ready to find Shadow? If we look real hard and sing our special song together, she'll appear. {starts singing} Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? {raises his foot} Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? {points to his ear and camera pans to right, finishes singing} Hmm... Bear: Do you see my friend Shadow? {Shadow appears on the wall.} Shadow: Over here, you furry thing. Bear: Oh, Shadow. Nice to see you. So what have you been to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just then like flower beds, That's all! Bear: That sounds that fun. But, Shadow, What do you story in here? Shadow: Um... Oh! I got it. Just watch. {glitter shines, with flute sounding} Shadow: (singing) Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Black Sheep: (singing voice) Yes, sir, yes, sir! / Three bags full! Shadow: (singing) There is one for the Master Master: Thanks, Black Sheep. (grunts) Why, I can really gather some wool. Shadow: (singing) Then one for the Dame Dame: Oh, Thank you, Black Sheep. (grunts) I'm going to knit a sweater. Shadow: (singing) And one for the Little Boy who lives down the lane Little Boy: Thank you, Black Sheep. I'm going to make a cool ninja outfit out of this. Black Sheep: (shaking) Brr. I'm cold. Brr. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What a great story Shadow. Ojo and Treelo Continue Playing Bear: {hollered} Coming! A Mess in the Attic {Cut to: Attic} Pip and Pop: No. We can't. Luna Talks About Sharing / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hi, Luna. Thanks for Sharing your day with me. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts